


Safeties On

by ladydragon76



Series: The Lottery [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: megatron, character: starscream, kink: exhibitionism, smut: sticky, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It’s Starscream’s turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeties On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kit_SummerIsle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** The Lottery  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Improper Use of a Firearm, Altmode Smut  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from kit_summerisle. The request can be found [here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3069452#t3069452). Twin said I have to post this RIGHT NOW, so here y'all go! ^_^
> 
>  **The Prompt:** _Starscream/Megatron - 'you want what?!?' - Lottery-verse, Megatron is drawn again... and this time Starscream isn't going to pass that up._

Megatron blinked at his Second in Command. “Repeat that?”

Starscream rolled his optics, huffed, shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and crossed his arms over his chest while flicking his wings. Amusement filtered through Megatron’s surprise at sight of the display, but he wasn’t going to risk setting the Seeker off by laughing at him. Starscream had been dead-set against interfacing with Megatron the first time the tyrant’s name had been drawn, so this was likely a positive sign. It was just that Starscream’s request was… odd.

“I want,” Starscream began, looking as if each word had to be dragged up from the depths of his being, “to use you in my valve while you are in your alt mode.”

“The lottery is about others having a chance to enjoy _my_ valve,” Megatron said. One hand lifted and a finger pointed at the Seeker as a sudden thought struck him. “Did you lose a bet?”

Starscream’s optics narrowed, his wings arched high, and his hands fisted at his sides. Ever expressive his Second was, though that allowed Megatron to dampen his audials before the Seeker shrieked, “Never mind!” He whipped around and stomped with stiff legs toward the door.

“I’m willing,” Megatron said, carefully keeping his tone mild. “It’s just something I’ve never been asked for before.” Starscream stilled, and -very slowly- lowered a wing so he could look back over his shoulder at Megatron. “I’m just trying to clarify that you could ask that of me any time. The lottery is for valves, but I’m willing if that’s what you wish of me.”

“I didn’t lose a bet,” Starscream snarled, though he did flick his wings and turn back toward Megatron.

Megatron shrugged, feeling mellow after a few days of being wonderfully ‘faced through a multitude of surfaces by his attentive army. “It’s an uncommon request.”

“And you are willing to do it?” Starscream asked, suspicion written all over his face. “ _All_ aspects?”

“Assuming Laserbeak is indeed willing to record it, then yes.”

“The Autobots _will_ see it.”

Megatron smirked, then chuckled as he imagined how that would go over. “Remind me to be sure to clear Laserbeak’s schedule so he can record their reactions.”

For the first time since approaching him, Starscream truly seemed to relax. “When?”

Megatron shrugged again. He had a few things to do, but would be clear for the night in a couple hours. “My quarters for evening energon?”

Starscream dipped his chin in a nod. “All right.” He paused almost as soon as he’d turned toward the door and offered a coy grin. “Thank you, Lord Megatron,” he crooned in that too-sweet tone of his.

The brat. Megatron waved the Seeker out and pinged Soundwave.

~ | ~

Starscream lounged on Megatron’s berth as though he owned the space, and Megatron let him. This time. Laserbeak was tucked up in a corner of Megatron’s room, purposely positioned to make it seem like the recording was taken without either Megatron or Starscream’s knowledge.

“Have you always had an exhibition kink? Or is this something new?” Megatron asked as he finished off his cube.

Starscream glanced up from his energon with a grin. “I don’t have an exhibition kink.”

Megatron gestured toward Laserbeak, who gave a squawk of agreement.

Shaking his helm, Starscream finished his energon and gave the cube a squeeze to disrupt the field. “I don’t, but this will be fun, and it’ll scandalize the Autobots.”

“So Skywarp put you up to it?” Megatron asked.

“He’s not the only mischief-maker,” Starscream answered. “Is it that difficult to believe that I found the idea funny and decided to run with it?”

A little, Megatron thought, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood. As odd as this was, he was rather looking forward to it _and_ the Autobots’ reaction. He sat up. “How do you wish to do this?”

Starscream glanced up at Laserbeak, then shifted so he was angled toward the Cassetticon and spread his legs. “Help me lube up enough to… insert you?”

Megatron snickered and moved to settle on his front between the Seeker’s thighs. “Are you going to be playing this up?” Primus help him if so. The tyrant was already finding this incredibly humorous, and the idea of Starscream overacting was enough to make him laugh.

“No.” Starscream reached down to flick Megatron’s helm, but the motion was genuinely playful. “This isn’t a porno. Exactly.” He smiled and leaned back on his elbows. “I do intend to enjoy it though, so be sure you keep your safeties engaged. That’s a wound I do _not_ want to have to explain to Hook.”

“That just makes it tempting,” Megatron teased, but he dutifully tilted his helm down and gave Starscream’s array a long, slow lick. Truth be told, he was pleased. There wasn’t a bit of fear in the Seeker’s field for a change, and Megatron genuinely hoped that -for as silly as all of this was- that they would both enjoy it.

“A little harder,” Starscream whispered. “Devour me.”

A little thrill skipped down Megatron’s back, and he pressed in more, tongue delving into the warm valve. The sweet tang of lubricant quickly saturated the air, and Megatron curled his hands under and around the Seeker’s thighs to pull him in even tighter. Starscream gasped and fell back, his hips lifting and rocking in time with the slow thrust of Megatron’s tongue.

“Primus, yes. Nngh…”

Megatron purred, making Starscream cry out. One blue hand pressed to the back of his helm, and Megatron growled a little louder. He hadn’t planned on taking his Second all the way to overload like this, but there was something raw and inviting about the way Starscream surrendered so completely to the pleasure. His field softened, pulsing with lust and need, and light, hungry sounds escaped him with every sweep Megatron made over his valve nodes.

“M-Megatron… I…”

“Loud for me,” Megatron said, then plunged his tongue deep and rocked his helm side to side in an effort to set off the sensitive node of the array’s surface as well. A handful more thrusting licks and a low growl that vibrated right up into Starscream’s valve, and the Seeker convulsed with a sharp little scream. Lubricant gushed into Megatron’s mouth and he drew back without trying to clean the array up. They needed all that lubricant there after all.

“Ah! Primus!” Starscream’s whole body twitched as Megatron gave a parting lick to the tip of his spike. It wasn’t extended yet, but the end poked out of the housing just enough to be tempting.

Megatron knelt up with a chuckle. “Very nice. Still want the next part?”

Garnet optics glowed out of a dark, smirking face. “What’s wrong, my lord? Having second thoughts?”

Snide little glitch. Megatron refused to let the lilting tone bother him. It was probably an act- No, this was Starscream. The tyrant shook his helm. “Try not to murder yourself,” he said, then transformed.

Starscream’s grip was familiar and sure as he caught Megatron, but what came next was new and almost shocking enough to jolt Megatron back to his root form. The Seeker purred as he gave Megatron’s barrel a long, slow lick. Fingers caressed Megatron’s housing and even flirted over his trigger. _Then_ the daring Seeker sucked the barrel right into his mouth, tongue poking into it with a rather honest sounding moan. Unanticipated heat flashed through Megatron. He had not expected to find this arousing in the least, and it really wasn’t the touch doing it for him either. It was that _Starscream_ was being so trusting. Megatron could blow the fool’s head clean off right now. There had certainly been times in their tumultuous relationship that he had fantasized about actually doing it. How pleasant to realize that he _didn’t_ want to destroy his Second anymore.

At least not now.

The Seeker moaned again, drawing Megatron from his thoughts. External sensors tracked the movement, and he felt the end of his barrel rub over Starscream’s array. Tiny whimpers accompanied the slow circles Starscream traced around his valve rim, then Megatron was pushed inward. Slick, flexible micromesh parted around Megatron’s barrel. Heat soaked into the metal, and Starscream stilled with a hitched gasp as the valve walls clenched and flexed around Megatron.

“Primus,” the Seeker whispered, respiration panting.

Megatron chuckled and gave a slight twitch of his plating, just enough to send a small vibration through Starscream without risking a pinch to the delicate lining that surrounded him. He laughed again at the sharp cry, then did it again.

“Tease,” Starscream accused, but it came out on another moan.

“You are in control here. If anyone is the tease, it’s you.” Though Megatron repeated the plating twitch a few more times. He liked those high little squeaks the Seeker made.

A finger brushed over Megatron’s trigger, but then Starscream pushed him deeper, giving a slight twist back and forth as he did. The valve walls snugged down, and Megatron could hear the soft whirr of the calipers. Lubricant seeped over the end of his barrel and trickled down, then Starscream drew him back out a bit. The pace was slow and careful, but within a few minutes, the Seeker managed to work Megatron as deeply into his valve as possible. The end of his barrel nudged against the top of the valve, and Starscream keened as he simply rocked Megatron against the cluster of nodes there. The valve held him tight, the length of his barrel hardly moving at all, but it seemed to be enough. Starscream gasped and moaned, and Megatron though he could detect the faint ring of the Seeker’s plating as he trembled.

“So close already, Starscream?” Megatron purred, then gave another little shiver of his plating.

Starscream shouted and pushed Megatron in harder. The snug warmth flooded with lubricant and became a vice of pressure while Starscream cried out in gasped, ecstatic sobs.

Megatron _burned_ , energy tripping through him in a rush he hadn’t expected or been braced for. It wasn’t an overload of his own, but it ramped up the buzz of arousal he’d enjoyed to a hungry lust. “Take me out,” he demanded as Starscream relaxed and flopped back against the berth.

“Don’t… Just… nnnghh… Hang on. Primus.”

Megatron growled, but then a shaking hand returned, and he was drawn slowly and carefully from a valve that still rippled in aftershocks. As soon as he was free, he transformed, panel retracting. “Tell me to stop.”

“Shut up and frag me hard,” Starscream said with a grin and gesture toward his now-extended spike.

Megatron purred and straddled the Seeker’s red hips. “I intend to.” He gripped the spike and pulled along the length before guiding it to his own valve. A shiver zinged along his spinal struts as he sank down, and Megatron leaned forward to pin his Second to the berth by those wings he was so proud of. A smear of pale purple lubricant decorated the left wing, but Starscream gazed back, not a lick of fear in his field or expression.

With a smirk, Megatron rolled his hips forward, then back. His fingers curled to scratch lightly at the wings’ surfaces, and Starscream bucked up into a thrust. Then blue fingers dug into Megatron’s hips, and they launched straight into a brutal rhythm. Need twisted into a hard knot low in Megatron’s belly, and he gritted his teeth and growled, trying to move even faster. Their arrays ground together, fire flashed through his lines, and the overload ripped through him.

“Primus, yes,” Starscream hissed, optics hellish embers in his dark face as he watched Megatron shake and moan over him. He pushed and pulled, thrusting just as hard, chasing his own overload. Heat flooded through Megatron’s valve at the Seeker’s low moan, then they both collapsed to the berth. Megatron curled over Starscream, vents heaving and circuits tingling. The occasional aftershock would make him gasp, but most surprising was the contented purr from Starscream and how gentle his hands were on Megatron.

“Good?” the Seeker asked.

“I should be asking you that.”

“I meant, do you need more?” Starscream asked with a roll of his hips. “I don’t want to leave you wanting.”

Megatron considered it, then smiled. “Fine, but you’re on top.”

Starscream pushed Megatron back even as he sat up. “How about on your knees?” He lifted a hand and motioned for Megatron to turn. “Let me have you from behind.”

“Make it good, brat.”

Starscream slapped Megatron’s aft as it was presented to him. “Please. Like the entire army doesn’t know this is one of your favorite positions.”

Megatron had a brilliant and snarky reply, but then Starscream thrust deep and a flare of bright pleasure stole the words away.

~ | ~

The Autobots gathered for ‘movie night’ in their common room. Sideswipe batted at his twin. Bluestreak giggled as he hauled Bumblebee up into his lap. Blaster and Jazz bantered about the sound system. All over mechs made themselves comfortable and settled in.

“What’s the movie tonight?” Smokescreen called out as he handed a cube of energon to Skids, then sat beside his fellow Praxian.

“ _Tremors_ ,” Blaster replied. “New to VHS, man. Just got our copy in the post today.”

The lights were dimmed as the tape was nudged carefully into the player. Optimus Prime rumbled something too soft to be heard to Prowl as his Second in Command took the seat beside him. A hush fell over the Autobots as the large view screen lit.

_“A little harder,” Starscream whispered. “Devour me.”_

_Megatron’s tongue delved into a valve already shiny around the rim from lubricant. The warlord curled his hands under and around the Seeker’s thighs and pulled him in close. Starscream gasped and fell back, his hips lifting and rocking in time with the slow thrust of Megatron’s tongue._

_“Primus, yes. Nngh…”_

“Oh my,” Optimus Prime said, his deep voice easily carrying over the stunned silence of the assembled Autobots.

~

“Damn, Screamer,” Skywarp said and gave his trine leader a congratulatory pat to the shoulder.

“I win,” Starscream said with a smirk, showing no offense at the generally hated nickname.

Skywarp just nodded in agreement, and Megatron snickered silently.

“Lord Megatron,” Soundwave intoned. “Ravage returns. Mission successful.”

“Excellent, Soundwave,” Megatron said as curious optics turned toward him. “Be sure any communications are put through to me as quickly as possible.” He smirked. “Even if I’m… busy.” _Especially_ if he was ‘busy’.

“Uh oh,” Skywarp said, then poked Starscream in the side. “Boss is gonna one-up you, I think.”

Starscream’s optics narrowed, but in curiosity rather than anger. Megatron flashed them all a smile, then said, “I have an appointment with Motormaster.” He quit the Control Room feeling rather satisfied with himself. Maybe nothing would come of that datapad he had Ravage leave in Prime’s personal quarters, but he was ready just in case. If nothing else, facing Prime across the battlefield just became more entertaining.


End file.
